Vanitas
Vanitas, known as Vanitas The Flawless, is the current Chaos Lord of the infamous Chaos Warband of the Lord of Pleasure Slaanesh, known as the Princes of Vanity. Before his fall to darkness, Vanitas was a former member of the Emperor's Children Legion, serving as one of the elite of the Phoenix Guard - the guardians of Primarch Fulgrim. He decided to quit the legion after saw the drastic change that overcame them as they rapidly turned into hedonistic killers. However, despite leaving his cursed Legion, he was still ultimately corrupted by the Dark Prince. Despite his current status as a Chaos Lord, Vanitas is known for being intelligent and surprisingly kind-hearted, putting the life of his brothers and the life of the people of Aphrodite before his own. He also thinks that diplomacy is a better alternative than warfare. Background Vanitas was born in a noble family on the Planet of Aphrodite. He was destined to become a warrior and when came the legion of the Emperor's Children he was proud to serve alongside a son of the Emperor of Mankind,quickly he rose into the ranks of the legion and becoming a member of the Phoenix guard,Vanitas was also interested in art in all it's form,often making autoportraits of himself in battle.During the Horus heresy he joined the traitor forces but refused to kill any civilians as for him it was idiotic to kill the people he defended.As the Emperor's Children descended further and further into insanity and pledging themselves into their hedonistic ways he had enough,he could not sit idly and watch his brothers become nothing more than hedonistic killers,as for him serving Slaanesh was about working the finest of arts and attain perfection.As he rallied all the men he could,him and his followers stole a legion ship and went to Vanitas' homeworld Aphrodite,Vanitas used diplomacy to subjugate the world under the warband and not spill the blood of innocents. Allies House Nox After Subjugating the world of Aphrodite Vanitas quickly found allies with the Nox family through the help of his personal artist Camilla Nox. Physical Appearance Vanitas is known for his physical perfection, serving as an exemplar for a Legion that valued both aesthetic beauty as well as perfection in all things. It was said that Vanitas' physical perfection rivaled that of The Phoenician himself - with beautiful alabaster-like skin, an androgynous face and jet-black hair. Powers and Equipment *''The Armour of Vanity'': An exquisitely-crafted artificer set of Phoenix Guard armour that creates an aura of charisma around Vanitas. This armour is surprisingly un-corrupted and pristine, to the point that, to the untrained eye, the armour still appears like it's pre-heresy counterparts. *''The Palatine Spear'': A Phoenix-pattern power spear made from the hardest and pristine of steel, some suspects that it was crafted by Slaanesh herself and given to Vanitas. The spear is possesed by a lesser daemonette of Slaanesh. It is said that a single blow could defeat an enemy and that it's blade shines like the sun. *'The Beauty of Gods:' Vanitas is blessed by Slaanesh to subjugate anyone by his beauty. Quotes "Brother ? You call me brother ? The people of Aphrodite are more my brothers and sisters than you and the other savages will ever be !" -Vanitas before engaging a member of the Emperor's Children Gallery Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters